1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having an adjustable mechanism for adjusting the moving stroke or the moving path or the stride of the exerciser, and having a lowered moving path or center of gravity for allowing the stepping exerciser to be stably operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,829 to Miller discloses a typical exerciser having a pair of foot supports movable along an elliptical moving path or an elliptical stride which may not be adjusted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,599 to Chen discloses another typical exerciser having a pair of foot supports movable along an elliptical moving path or en elliptical stride. The elliptical moving path or the elliptical stride of the exerciser may be adjusted by threading and unthreading the fasteners which may not be quickly operated or may not be quickly threaded and unthreaded relative to the elements that are required to be adjusted. In addition, the exercisers should be stopped before the moving stroke or the moving path or the stride of the exercisers may be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a stepping exerciser including an adjustable mechanism for easily and quickly adjusting the moving stroke or the moving path or the stride of the exerciser without stopping the exercisers or while the exerciser is still operated.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a stepping exerciser including a lowered moving path or a lowered center of gravity for allowing the stepping exerciser to be stably operated.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an exerciser comprising a base including a front portion, and including a rear portion having a pair of cranks provided thereon, a pair of tracks including a rear end rotatably secured to the cranks respectively, and including a front portion slidably supported on the front portion of the base, a pair of bars pivotally secured to the front portion of the base, the bars each including a lower portion and a middle portion, a pair of levers movably supported on the base, and each including a foot support provided thereon, and each including a front portion pivotally secured to the lower portions of the bars, and each including a rear portion slidably engaged on the tracks respectively, for allowing the levers and the foot supports to be moved in a reciprocating action, and means for coupling the bars to the tracks. The tracks are movably supported on the front portion of the base without being elevated, for lowering the foot supports, and for allowing the exerciser to be stably operated by the users.
The front portion of the base includes a pair of pulleys rotatably supported thereon for slidably supporting the front portions of the tracks respectively.
The coupling means includes a pair of links having a rear end pivotally secured to the racks respectively, and having a front portion pivotally coupled to the bars respectively.
A device is further provided for adjusting the front portions of the links relative to the bars respectively in order to adjust the foot supports relative to the bars, and includes two sleeves slidably engaged on the bars respectively, the front portions of the links are pivotally secured to the sleeves respectively with a pivot pole.
The adjusting device includes two slides slidably received in the bars respectively, the front portions of the links are pivotally secured to the slides respectively.
A device is further provided for moving the slides relative to the bars respectively to adjust the links and the foot supports relative to the bars, and includes a motor, and means for connecting the motor to the slide to move the slides relative to the bars respectively.
The moving device further includes a switch provided on top of the bars and coupled to the motor in order to actuate the motor without stopping the exerciser.
The bars each includes a chamber formed therein for slidably receiving the slides respectively, the connecting means includes a pair of bolts rotatably received in the bars respectively and threadedly coupled to the slides respectively, and the motor is coupled to the bolts for rotating the bolts to move and to adjust the slided along the bars respectively.
The slides each includes a tube coupled thereto and threadedly engaged with the bolts respectively, the connecting means includes a pinion attached to each of the motors, a gear attached to each of the bolts and coupled to the pinions respectively for coupling the motors to the bolts respectively.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.